gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Typhon
Hero Intro Front row Tank. Gets stronger the longer he fights. :NB: In game he is under the mid tab Stat Growth Skills Maelstrom Attacks twice, damaging enemies surrounding Typhon =Hits all enemies and deals magic damage; each additional level adds 19.8 damage. Tornado Hurls a tornado at the target, dealing continuous damage =Deals magic damage and targets the first enemy =Deals 50% of PHY ATK plus the flat damage (each level adds 4.4 damage more) over 3 times in a second Typhon Syphon Typhon drains the target's PHY ATK to increase his physical attack =Does not seem to increase Typhon's PHY ATK. =Starts at draining 84 PHY ATK with 4 more additional level. = The same target can get PHY ATK reduction for more than once, until its PHY damage reaches 1. = Hits a target in the front most row. 'Demon Skin ' Increase Resist (Passive) Adds 82 resist; scales at 2 resist per level more Rotation (Auto-Attack → Tornado → Typhon Syphon → AA) Evolve White → Green (Level 1 → Level 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Sturdy Ring (Lvl. 2) * --→ Added stats: 6 STR, 6 INT, 6 AGI * ---→ 4 Armor Green → Green + 1 (Level 2 → Level 12) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Claw Knuckles (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 11 STR, 11 INT, 17 AGI * ---→ 250 MAX HP, 15 PHY ATK * ----→ 15 HP Regen, 15 Rage Regen Green + 1 → Blue (Level 12 → Level ?) * 1 x Twin Dagger II (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 14 STR, 11 INT, 21 AGI * ---→ 280 Max HP, 3 PHY ATK, 6 Armor * ----→ 255 HP Regen, 45 Rage Regen Blue → Blue + 1 (Level ? → Level 35) * 1 x Shadow Blade (Lvl. 26) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Windy Ring (Lvl. 15) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Gladiator Belt (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * --→ Added stats: 33 STR, 27 INT, 43 AGI * ---→ 200 Max HP, 3 PHY ATK, 3 Armor * ----→ 6 PHY Crit, 10 MAG Crit, 32 Rage Regen Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (Level 35 → Level 44) * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Razor Blade (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Stone Armor (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) * --→ Added stats: 25 STR, 9 INT, 25 AGI * ---→ 96 PHY ATK, 15 Armor, 12 Resist * ----→ 12 PHY Crit, 180 HP Regen * -----→ 7 Piercing Blue + 2 → Purple (Level 44 → Level 51) * 2 x Heroic Claymore (Lvl. 23) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Mini Mjolnir (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * --→ Added stats: 12 STR, 12 INT, 15 AGI * ---→ 99 PHY ATK, 15 Armor * ----→ 50 PHY Crit * -----→ 5 Piercing Purple → Purple + 1 (Level 51 → Level 62) * 1 x Short Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Shadow Blade (Lvl. 26) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Big Mjolnir (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) * --→ Added stats: 19 STR, 9 INT, 25 AGI * ---→ 106 PHY ATK, 45 Resist * ----→ 51 PHY Crit, 100 HP Regen Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 62 →Level 73） * 1 x Twin Dagger II (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Forest Blade (Lvl. 73) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * --→ Added stats: 38 STR, 38 INT, 97 AGI * ---→ 530 Max HP, 33 PHY ATK, 4 Armor * ----→ 46 PHY Crit, 240 HP Regen * -----→ 30 Dodge Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 (Level 73 → Level 73) * 1 x Fissure Sword (Lvl. 37) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Ruins Pillar (Lvl. 64) * 1 x Soul Splitter (Lvl. 70) * --→ Added stats: 35 STR, 25 INT, 25 AGI * ---→ 250 Max HP, 199 PHY ATK * ----→ 95 PHY Crit * -----→ 10 Piercing Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 (Level 73 → Level 80) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Pan's Shirt (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Blessed Shield (Lvl. 19) * 1 x Titan Humbler (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * --→ Added stats: 75 STR, 45 INT, 35 AGI * ---→ 1080 Max HP, 122 PHY ATK, 9 Armor, 5 Resist * ----→ 10 MAG Crit, 840 HP Regen * -----→ 30 Piercing Purple + 4 → Orange (Level 80 → Level ??) * 1 x Unknown (Lvl. ??) * 1 x Unknown (Lvl. ??) * 1 x Unknown (Lvl. ??) * 1 x Unknown (Lvl. ??) * 1 x Unknown (Lvl. ??) * 1 x Unknown (Lvl. ??) * --→ Added stats: ?? STR, ?? INT, ?? AGI * ---→ ?? Max HP, ?? PHY ATK, ?? Armor, ?? Resist * ----→ ?? MAG Crit, ?? HP Regen * -----→ ?? Piercing Strategy Hero Shard Locations * Sonic Waves - Chapter 2 (Elite) * Typhon's Advice - Chapter 4 (Elite) * Gauntlet completion reward. Quotes *(Ultimate activation) - "RAGE ROCK!" *(Upon selection) - "The wind will blow away all who dare to fight me." *(Upon evolution) - "And now...I am stronger!" *(On summoning) - "I AM THE STORM!" Category:Hero